The Dark Elf
by Maximus Redwood
Summary: After meeting the Valar of death Harry discovers a deep running betrayal and leaves for the world of Middle Earth
1. The Dark Elf Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

 _ **The**_ ** _End_**

* * *

The wind rustled as I stood alone by Dumbledore's tomb. I had come to place the elder wand back here in hopes that no one would ever find it again. I had come using my faithful invisibility cloak. I had to do this unaccompanied. "I did it, Professor, I defeated him. He is gone. The wizarding world is safe."

I quickly looked down, fighting back the range of emotions that I was feeling, as I took out the elder wand. There were times that I was so angry at the dead wizard, but there were also times when I simply missed him. Just as I was about to place the wand down when something to left caught my attention. It was an oddly shining object which caught my eye. I cautiously moved towards it and picked up a ring. I slowly stared at it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in the centre of the ring was a simple obsidian stone… the Resurrection Stone. I was so sure that I had lost it back in the forest.

"That is because you did lose it in the forest, Mr Potter," a deep voice said from behind me.

I suddenly whipped around and saw a man standing there. The man looked stern and not someone that was to be crossed. The man was tall with dark black hair, but he was a handsome man. I cautiously asked, "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important, Mr Potter. What I am here for, well, that is a completely different matter altogether," the man replied. "I was sent by my brothers and sisters to make you an offer."

"If you will not tell me your name, why should I trust you or listen to your offer," I said, keeping the elder wand in a tight fist, just in case it was needed.

"My name is Mandos, Judge of the Dead, a member of the Valar, and you would do well to remember that we do not offer lightly, especially the kind we are making to you."

"Who are the Valar? And why would the judge of the dead be sent to me?"

"I was sent because you are the Master of Death, the keeper of the Deathly Hallows, here in this world. The Valar are the powers of Arda, we create the order of the world."

I had no idea what he was talking about and wished Hermione was here. "What is the offer you have for me?"

"We have watched your pain, Mr Potter, and the life you have led here on Earth. We have bared witness to your bravery and the love you have for your friends and family. We have seen your losses and your victories. We wish to honour you with the chance at a new life, with a family that loves you and will do all in their power to protect you. We have also seen the trials to come and wish to spare you from this continued suffering. We wish to give you the life of the Eldar," Mandos said. "We wish to give you the immortal life of the Elves and give you a new home in Middle Earth, as an elfling."

I stared at the man. "Elves? Like house elves?" I asked incredulously.

"No, not like your house elves. Elves in Middle Earth look much more like men, but they have a beauty and grace not found in the race of men."

"What do you mean trials to come?"

Mandos looked sad. "You will not believe me, but your friends will betray you, thinking you will rise to be a Dark Lord. They will try to kill you. Even now they are plotting. Only death awaits you here"

I felt shock run throughout my entire body. I didn't want to believe him I couldn't, but something within me felt as though Mandos was telling him the truth. "If I accepted your offer, what would happen to my magic."

"Everything you are here, you will be in Middle Earth."

I nodded in relief, I would not lose my magic. "When do you need my decision? I would like to see if your words about my friends are true."

"They plot now in the Potions Lab, only your Godson and his grandmother can you trust. I will give you two days to think it through, Mr Potter. I will find you then, no matter where you go," Mandos said. "Do nothing with the Hallows, keep them with you."

I agreed with Mandos and watched as Mandos slowly faded away. I sighed as I looked back up at Hogwarts. Now was as good as any to see if the man was speaking the truth. I didn't look back at the old professor's grave.

I slowly moved towards the potions classroom and I could hear the muffled voices from inside. The door was closed, how to get in without being noticed.

"Kreacher," I whispered.

"Master called," the aged house elf said.

I smiled gently at the old black elf "I need to get inside this classroom without being seen. I will be using my cloak but I need you to open the door and wait for me to get in. Don't tell them I am coming in; see if they need drinks or anything else."

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

"Yes master," Kreacher said as he waited for his master to disappear from view and moved to do as he ordered.

Kreacher opened the door and Harry slipped in and went to the corner. He saw that all of the Weasleys, Hermione, and all the remaining members of the Order, were in the room.

"What do you want elf," Hermione sneered at the elf, happy that she could be herself.

"I am seeing if the masters and mistresses need any refreshments. You is being in here for a long time," Kreacher said.

"If we needed anything we would have called. Now get out," Ron said, contempt ringing in his voice.

Kreacher left, knowing his master would now find out the truth about those he called friends. How he wished he could have told him all about it. But his Old Master told him to keep all Order information private and only tell those who the Headmaster told him. He was ordered by Headmaster never tell and he couldn't. He smiled and knew his New Master was smart. He will figure it out.

"What a horrible elf. It is too bad that the idiot grew to like it. We could have put his head on the wall." Ron said as the door closed. "Now what were we talking about?"

"We need to find a way to get rid of Harry Bloody Potter," Ginny said. "We just need a way to persuade everyone that he is untrustworthy. And in the process get his money."

"What about one of us marring him and get the girl pregnant and then killing him off," Molly said. "Ginny, wouldn't that be wonderful for you. You would only need to put up with him for a few months and then we'd off him. It would be a perfectly legal way to get the deed done."

Ginny gave a disgusted look. "You mean I would have to have sex with him. I am not sure I am that good of an actress."

"It is for the greater good, Ginny," Arthur said. "If he had died like he was supposed to, it would have all worked out with that marriage contract that Dumbledore and I signed. But he didn't die. If he does, we have the contract as back up."

Ginny gave a small huff. "I don't want to marry him! He is so scrawny and has scars all over the place. I want a real handsome man."

"Don't worry Ginny," her mother said. "You will. We just need to get through this rough patch."

"And make sure he doesn't suspect anything," Ron put in. "Like us being paid to be nice to him and stuff. It could cause a lot of problems for us. Any other ideas?"

"There may be other ways. Why don't we all think about it and meet again in three days. Until then let's just go on like nothing is wrong," Percy said. The rest of his family and the Order agreed with him and they all began to leave.

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

I stood there for what felt like hours after they left. What Mandos told him was true. My friends were never really my friends and they hated him, despised him even. I felt so broken… so lost, but I couldn't let them win. I had to do something I simply needed to do something and so I decided what I was going to do. I needed to see the Goblins…

I stood patiently waiting for Mandos to appear. I had done much thinking in the last two days and had done a lot of planning. Firstly I had gone to Gringotts and made my will. I had named my godson Teddy Lupin, my only sole heir and adopted him as my firstborn son, and placed everything in a trust for him. No other children I had could lay claim on the Black and Potter fortunes.

I hadn't put it past the traitors to either try to or claim to have my biological child after I had succumbed to death in this world. Neither would I place it past them to have my blood or daddy making stuff somewhere in storage, just in case they "needed it". No, Teddy would inherit when he was 21 years old.

I'd placed Andromeda as the trustee, and after her, the goblins would take care of the estate, if anything were to happen to Andromeda. I also put stipulations on it. Andromeda couldn't let Hermione or any of the order members or Weasleys come near Teddy. If Teddy married any of their children or into their families, he would forfeit his inheritance, and the House of Black and House of Potter would be dissolved and the money would go to muggle charities.

Teddy would be informed of the whole history of me and the betrayal I had from my friends, as well as his inheritance and the conditions of it, a month before his first year at Hogwarts or whatever magical school he went too. Andromeda agreed to all of it and was happy that Harry had found out the truth. Dumbledore had made all the order members swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal the betrayal to Harry.

There was so much more that the goblins and I had come up with. After all, that was done I just packed up all my belongings and placed them in an expandable bag, much like the one Hermione had used.

I was sad that I was going to be leaving Teddy and Andromeda, but they wouldn't have him anyways if I had stayed. I knew that they would find a way to kill him. So I had made my choice, I was going to travel to Middle Earth. Maybe then I would have a better and safer life. I just wished that I would have been able to see their reactions to the surprises that I had left. Oh, they were so good.

"You have made your choice, Mr Potter," Mandos said from behind him.

"I have, Mandos. I accept the offer of the Valar. I want to go to Middle Earth," I said solemnly. "There is nothing here for me anymore."

"You will be an elfling, then, with all of the rights and privileges that entails. The Elves of Rivendell will help you. Now the remaining question I have for you, do you wish to remember your life that you have lived here or to forget it completely?"

I tilted my head stared at Mandos. "I had not realized I would have that choice. I don't think I would want to forget everything about this world. It may make it tougher for me to begin to trust those I meet, but I want to keep my memories so I am not completely naïve to the world or have to learn how to use my magic again."

"Very well, Mr Potter, you memories you will keep. You have everything you need. Now take my hand, when you awaken you will be in Middle Earth in your new form. Find the elves of Rivendell. From there the elves will take care of you. I will bring you as close as I can. Stay hidden and only approach other elves. You will need to tell them a story about how you came to be there. Stick close to the truth, but never tell them you are from a new world or what the Valar has done. They will give you a new name and a new home. Trust them, Harry Potter, for they will be your family. You will find it difficult, at first, with the emotions you will have as an elfling, but in time, you will overcome them."

Harry reached out and took Mandos' offered hand and knew no more. At Gringotts, they received word of Harry Potter's death, so to speak.


	2. The Dark Elf Chapter 1 Reborn

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

 _ **Reborn**_

* * *

I groaned as I awoke on an incredible soft patch of moss. My clothes hung very loosely onto my frame and when I stood, it didn't seem like I was very tall. I noticed a small stream off to the right and walked over to it, all the while trying not to trip in my excessively large pants as well as hold onto them so that they wouldn't fall. I surveyed the river and was startled when I saw my reflection.

I looked significantly younger almost like he was no more than five years old. My trademarked messy hair associated with the potters was no longer the untameable mess it once was it was now silky and it reached just passed his shoulders. My eyes were still the same emerald green, but they had become both clearer and sharper than before. His skin was a milky white and clear. And to his relief, his lightning bolt scar was gone. He had no scars what so ever on his body. He still looked malnourished, but I acknowledged that would help him with the Elves.

I was very quickly coming to like my new body and sent a small word of thanks to the Valar but specifically Mandos', but hated the fact that he looked like a child. I just hoped that it didn't mean I would suddenly have childlike urges as well.

I slowly began to wander aimlessly as I had no idea in which way I needed to go. Although I knew that Mandos' had put me near to Rivendell, he had never told me which way to go. I was sure that no matter which way I went, I would eventually get there, but still, a little direction would have been nice. I went over and picked my bag up, tripping over a couple of feet.

I quickly decided I needed to do something about my clothes. I took out the elder wand and tried to cut all the extra material but the spell significantly overpowered. A slash of pure magic blasted out. I finally decided that I still had my magic, but something about this place made my spells more powerful I could simply feel it the air. I tried again and tried to release a concentrated and direct wave of magic this time the wand sparked but still did cut the fabric. I succumbed to glaring at the wand and instead of a cutting charm, I tried shrinking the cloths, which thankfully worked.

The effort made me incredibly tired but eventually, I decided that I should start walking. After what seemed like hours I entered into a large field. I sat down on the ground and pulled an apple from my bag and began to eat it. I looked across the field. How was I ever going to find the elves. There were nothing but rocks out in the field.

"What if they don't want me," I thought to myself fighting back tears. "No one has, why would they be any different, despite what Mandos said. And why all this childish crying. I am not a child. I am a man."

A voice growled to my left, in a language I couldn't understand.

I turned and saw the most disgusting looking creatures I had ever seen. They looked like small trolls and smelled just as bad. I slowly counted, there were ten of them. He started to back away, reaching for his wand, even though he didn't know if he could take them all out. I found myself cursing, I should have been paying attention. Even though I couldn't understand them, he knew they were dangerous and he was afraid.

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

"Come here, little one," the beast said. "We Orcs will not hurt you….much."

"Stupefy," Harry yelled and was happy to see the red beam shot out but unhappy that he missed the thing.

Harry started to run towards some rocks, hoping he could find a spot to squeeze into. The Orcs ran after him, one catching him with ease. Harry felt pain in his arm from where the beast grabbed a hold of him and held him high in the air. The Orc was laughing and making noises of triumph. "I got you, now I am going to slowly skin you alive and eat you!"

Harry still had his wand tightly in his hand. Quickly he yelled, "Stupefy," hold the wand close to the Orc. The creature dropped his pray and fell to the ground unmoving, being knocked out cold and Harry fell to the ground, landing hard. He tried to get up, he had forgotten how small he was now and that fall really hurt his leg. He managed to make it a ways toward a pile of rocks, before being grabbed once more, this time by his neck. He screamed before being thrown upward one more time and held against the rocks. The Orc smiled as he tightened his hold on the child and Harry couldn't do much as his airway was being cut off. This was it Harry thought, as he noticed black spots starting to appear in his eyes. The creature holding him started to laugh and brought his axe up, ready to make the killing blow and eat his catch.

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

I felt fear and panic building up in him. "Please Mandos, help me," I whispered as the Orc laughed and dropped the axe down purposely missing me.

"Did that scare you, little one," the beast said as he tightened his hold on my neck.

Harry dropped his hands to the side, he didn't have the strength to hold them up, he could barely breathe. The Orc raised the axe again and pushed Harry hard against the rocks behind him.

"Now you die," the beast growled and started to bring the axe down. Before the axe got too far an arrow hit him square in the neck, sending the orc and his weapon backwards and for the second time, I fell to the ground landing harder than the first time on my already injured leg. Twenty warriors on horses went past him, shooting arrows at the Orcs. I slowly crawled backwards trying to get away from the fighting and managed to find a small hole in the rocks in which I could climb into. I could still be seen and I could see what was going on but they wouldn't be able to get in.

I also hoped it was narrow enough so their arrows couldn't either, but that I knew was wishful thinking. My whole body hurt, but I was afraid that if he didn't move then these warriors would turn to him next. I knew that they had seen me as a few of the warriors stood close to his hideout and looked at him every few seconds, as their companions killed the orcs.

I began to panic again as the group turned and came towards the rocks. Once they got close to me, they got off their horses and formed a circle around the front of the rock I was truly trapped. I was as far back as I could be, and I covered myself in a cloak hoping they would just leave him alone.

"Please do not be afraid, child," one of the warriors said in the same language as the Orcs spoke. "We do not wish to harm you."

The man who spoke took his helmet off, hoping this act would show the child he meant what he said, and all the others did the same, putting their weapons down as well. I looked at him, with distrust in his eyes. The man before him had flawless pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and his whole outlook just screamed that he was a leader. When I saw his ears, he starred at them. The warrior was an Elf, just like I was supposed to be.

The Warrior Lord noticed the child staring at his ears and could see the confusion at his words. "My name is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I will not hurt you. Though it seems that you do not understand me."

I looked at him and mustered up as much of my famous Gryffindor courage as I could and asked "Are you an elf? I was told to find the Elves and I would be safe with them."

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

The warriors looked at him in barely hidden shock. The young child spoke perfect Sindarin. Where did he learn it? And why was he told to seek their protection? The Warrior Lord smiled at the child, hiding the shock that his warriors were showing. "Indeed I am young one. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Who told you to find us?"

Harry remembered Mandos warning not to tell anyone what the Valar had done. "I don't know his name, but he said I would be safe with the elves. He helped me and brought me to the forest." Pointing to the forest as he said the last words.

"Where do you come from? With whom do you belong?"

"It took a while to get here. I do not know the name of the place. I lived with my aunt and uncle there," Harry told him, sticking as close as he could to the truth.

Lord Elrond kneeled in front of the hole. "Will you please come out so we can talk better? I give you my word that neither I nor the other elves with me will harm you. Your friend was right, you will be safe with us."

Harry tightened the cloak around him and slowly nodded. He slowly crawled out of the hole, ignoring the pain that kept shooting up his leg. There was only one way of finding out if the Mandos was right.

The Elf Lord smiled at the young child as he sat outside of the hole, close enough to quickly get back in if he felt threatened by the elves, but close enough to do as he had asked. Elrond didn't move from his spot and could feel the anxiousness of the warriors behind them. "What is your name?"

Harry tilted his head to the side as in thought. He knew he couldn't tell them his real name and he remembered his life with his aunt and uncle. "My aunt and uncle called me Freak. So I suppose that is my name."

Lord Elrond and the other elves were shocked once more. Who would call a child that? Who was this mysterious child? He seemed so sweet and innocent. "Why did they call you that?"

"Because I am different from them."

"How?"

"I have lived with them for sixteen years since I was a year old. I can do stuff they can't and I look different from them."

A chill went through Lord Elrond as he heard the child's words. It couldn't be. The child looked like he was three at the most, only elflings grew so slowly. But there hasn't been an elfling born since his daughter two thousand years ago. He could feel the confusion from the warriors with him, as well as the disbelief. No one had heard of such a birth. Such things were rare and celebrated. And a child of theirs would only know happiness. "Come here, child."

Harry slowly stood and tried to take a step, but his leg gave out on him and he cried out. Lord Elrond caught him before he fell and Harry in his panic reached and grabbed a hold of Elrond's arm, getting only fabric, and ripping before he was studied by the Elf Lord. Harry started shaking and tried to get out of Lord Elrond's hold, but the Elf wouldn't let him go. Harry had ripped one of Uncle Vernon's shirts once and he knew the punishment. He hurt for days afterwards.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me," Harry cried as he silently admitted that he couldn't get away from the Elf.

Lord Elrond, as well as the warriors, looked at the child sadly. They knew then that the child had been abused horribly by those who were meant to care for him. The child thought he would hurt him because of a button. In an as gentle and reassuring voice, as he could, Elrond gave his answer to Harry. "Have no fear little one. It is an easy fix, which is no trouble at all. In all truth, I don't really care for this tunic. I will not hurt you, just as I promised you I would not. Why did you not tell us you where hurt? We can heal you"

"I have had worse and it does not good complaining or asking to be healed. No one has ever cared to heal me before," Harry said in a small voice, slowly losing the childlike fear and relaxing. "You are not mad about the tear."

"No, I am not. Let us take this cloak off and have a look you and see what damage the Orcs have done," was the gentle reassuring reply.

Lord Elrond reached for the hood of the cloak and slowly lifted it off before Harry could move away. Lord Elrond tried to hide the surprise as he took in the child's appearance and his pointed elf ears. His suspicions were confirmed. The young one was an Elfling. There were so many questions that he had that needed answers, but he needed to get the child to Rivendell and heal him. The rest of the questions could wait. He silently sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar for whomever it was that saved and brought the child to them.

"Well, young elfling," Lord Elrond said, and he could hear the disbelief from his warriors and feel the anger building up in all of them. He felt the same; those who had hurt the child would pay dearly. "Come with me, and we will heal you."

"Okay," Harry said and he let Lord Elrond left him. There was something about Lord Elrond that Harry felt he could trust. He didn't get mad about the shirt. The Elf Lord slowly got back on his horse, being careful with the precious gift he held and rode toward Riverdale. His warriors followed him, watching even more carefully, and forming a tight ring around their Lord and the young one he carried. The Elfling needed protection and they would gladly see to it.

The news of the found elfling had reached every Elf in Rivendell, along with his tale of his injuries. The warriors who accompanied Lord Elrond had told everyone about what the young one had said and what was done to him and all were angry at the Orcs and at the hands of his previous caretakers. They wanted to go out and destroy the entire race of Orcs for daring to hurt one of their young and those who had stolen him from them, for the thief it must be as no Elf would have the heart to hurt an elfling.

Lord Elrond couldn't agree more with his kin, but for now, his priority was seeing that his young charge was taken care of and protected. He also needed to send word to the other Elf settlements to find out what he could. No doubt all would be rejoicing over the discovery of the child and equally angered at the treatment that the young one had received. He would send a word out immediately. The child was safe and would be cared for. Lord Elrond looked over at the sleeping form of the elfling and love for him filled his heart.

"Ada," a dark-haired man said. "How is the young one?"

Lord Elrond turned and smiled when he saw his sons standing in the doorway. ""Elladan, Elrohir, He is resting now. His injuries are healing, but it will be a few days before he can walk again on his leg. It is badly bruised."

"How did we not know of his birth. If he is seventeen, we should have heard of it," the same elf said, leaving off if they had he would be in better condition and safe and happy and more trusting towards his own kind.

"I don't know, Elladan. Something must have happened to his parents. We will not know till he is strong enough, more willing, to answer our questions."

Elrohir picked up a little black bag that was sitting on the table next to a stick. "What is this?"

"I do not know, Ion. It was around the young one's neck, and the piece of wood was also with him and seemed important to him. His clothes are being washed."

"You should rest, Ada," Elrohir said. "We will stay with the elfling. We will alert you when he wakes."

Lord Elrond nodded in agreement, he had stayed by the bed for hours healing and watching over the young one. "Make sure he eats something when he wakes. I am not sure when the last time he had food. He looks starved and needs to gain weight. Thank the Valar we found him in time. There is no telling what those Orcs would have done to him or what would have happened if he had stayed with those he calls aunt and uncle."

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

I felt like I was sleeping on air. I couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable or relaxed. I felt at peace and for the first time that I could remember I felt completely safe. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw two elves standing by the door talking in low voice and I could tell it was so they would not awaken me. I watched them, not knowing who they were. I wished Lord Elrond was here. I knew that I could trust him. He had healed me and didn't hurt me when I had ripped his shirt. I was happy that Lord Elrond had rescued me.

I was happy to have this new chance but I hadn't realized I would become a young child again and that he couldn't protect himself against danger, as I had found out with the Orcs. I needed to grow and make sure that I wouldn't need to put so much effort into controlling his magic. He also wondered about the childlike feelings he was having. I was an adult, not a child, yet I was stuck in a child's body.

"Only me," I muttered as I was going over his short time in Middle Earth. "It was supposed to be simple. Come here, find the elves, be safe. Yup, only I could get in trouble so fast and land myself in the hospital wing."

I suddenly wondered what Mandos and the other members of the Valar would have thought right now. I could see them shaking their heads, wondering what possessed them to give him this change. I could imagine Mandos rolling his eyes as I managed to stumble into an Orc camp and that image made a childlike giggle escaped his lips as the image took form in his mind.

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan heard the giggle and turned towards the bed. The smiled when they saw the elfling was awake and lost in his thoughts and for him to laugh they must be happy thoughts. They slowly moved towards the bed, silently motioning to another elf to get their father.

"It is so good to see you awake," Elladan said, as he and his twin stopped a few feet away from the bed. "My name is Elladan and this is my twin brother, Elrohir."

"Father will be so happy to see that you are awake," Elrohir said. "Are you hungry? We have some fruit."

Harry eyed the fruit. He was hungry but he was unsure if they really meant to let him eat some.

He hated feeling so young again and like he was back at Private Drive. He knew he should feel safe and that the Elves wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't believe it. "I am allowed food?"

Elrohir and Elladan couldn't keep the shock off their face, even after hearing what the other Elves had said, a part of them had still hoped that it wasn't true. Who would dare deny a child food? Elrohir answered. "Of course you are young one. All that you want and when you want it. All you need to do is let us know you are hungry and we will provide it for you. Anything you want."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Do you have an apple?"

"Of course," Elladan said as he picked up the fruit and held it out to Harry.

Harry looked at the apple Elladan was holding out to him. He wanted to take it. "What do I have to do to earn it?"

"You don't earn food, young one," Lord Elrond said as he entered the room, taken the apple from his son and putting it into Harry's hand. "You are a child, and Elfling, we will provide for all your needs. It is what elders do for their young."

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

Very quickly was I becoming confused at the man as if he didn't understand what I was trying to tell the elder elf. So I tried again. "But how do I earn my keep?"

"You are a child. Children do not have to earn their keep. When you become of age, then you will work like the rest of us. But that is not for a couple hundred years."

"I don't understand," I proclaimed in near tears, as I was internally cursing for acting like such a child.

The three elves looked at me with pity. Then Lord Elrond spoke to him again. "Do not worry. You will understand in time. Now eat your apple and any other food you want." Somehow Elrond knew this would be the first of many times that he would have to reassure the young one.

I slowly raised the apple to my lips, slowly eating it. My child side becomes shocked that no one took it from him, telling me that it was all a joke and how I should have known that freaks like him don't deserve to be cared for nor do they get free food. Freaks had to earn their way in life. The Dursleys taught him that and the wizarding world did as well. As long as I acted the part of a saviour they were there for him but whenever I was deemed unworthy they all turned on him. Mandos said he would be safe and loved, so why was he having these doubts?

Why did he expect that they would treat him like everyone else did? Maybe because I was a young child, again? I would defiantly have to think about it some more and see what these elves did. I was beginning to feel tired again and Lord Elrond, being the experienced father he was, noticed it.

"It is okay, little one. Sleep if you need too. You are still healing. I or my sons will be here with you."

I merely nodded and drifted back asleep.

 **~ P.O.V Change ~**

* * *

"Ada," Elrohir said quietly after he was sure the elfling was sleeping. "Someone hurt him, didn't they? Not the orcs, but whoever it was that had care over him. What we heard is true?"

Lord Elrond nodded, putting a reassuring hand on each of his son's shoulders. "He expects that we will hurt him, as well. We must do our best to assure him that we can be trusted and that he is safe with us. He said someone told him he would be but I expect that he doesn't fully believe it. We just need to show him it is true. It will take time and it will take patience. He needs unconditional love."

Elrohir and Elladan nodded in agreement with their father. They would do anything to protect the young one.

"He will be our little brother," Elladan said. "We will protect him."

Lord Elrond smiled at his sons. "I already feel like he is my son. I have sent word to the other Elves. We will find out where this young one came from. We can only hope our love will help him. His fate is not only ours to decide. He may want to live with another family."

"But he will always have a home here, ada," Elrohir said. "He will always have us."

Lord Elrond smiled at his son. "That he will, ion. That he will."

Lord Elrond watched the young one sleep. They would need to give him a name soon. He was hoping that he could stay here, but all the Elvin Leaders should decide who will take the lost Elfling in. He knew that all Elves would be willing to give him a home and that the child should decide. But that was for another day


End file.
